During operation, power MOS transistors warm up and accidentally may reach temperatures high enough to cause their failure. For this reason, it is important to know the so-called Safe Operating Area (SOA) of MOS transistors, for ensuring that they function in safe operating conditions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a SOA. A Safe Operating Area of a transistor corresponds to a set of the working points of the transistor bordered by certain curves. These curves are calculated for a certain drain-source voltage and a certain working temperature of the transistor. Typically, they indicate limit functioning conditions for safe operations of a power transistor at a certain working temperature when a square drain-source voltage pulse is applied.
The typical approach to prevent failures of power transistors includes integrating together with the power MOS a protection device that monitors the current flowing in the transistor and the voltage across it (Vds). If the working point identified by these two values approaches a border of the SOA, the protection device intervenes to keep the working point inside the SOA.
An important parameter to be considered for determining the SOA of a power MOSFET is its working temperature. It is a well known fact that the SOA of a transistor shrinks when the working temperature increases. Therefore, a certain driving voltage appropriate for driving a power transistor at a certain temperature, may damage it if the working temperature of the power transistor is higher.
Indeed, a protection device capable of considering all variables that may influence the SOA of a transistor is practically impossible to implement. For this reason, certain protection devices overprotect the power MOS transistor, thus strongly limiting it functioning, while other protection devices though allowing a full exploitation of the capabilities of the transistor, may be unable to prevent failure by overheating under any condition.
To prevent power transistors from heating up to a temperature potentially dangerous for its integrity, a temperature sensor may be realized near the power MOS or inside it, for sensing its working temperature. The protection device of the power MOS may thus limit power dissipation when the working temperature exceeds a pre-established threshold.
Commonly, a suitable temperature sensor is realized in the form of a bipolar transistor, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,119 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A drawback of this approach may be that the sensor is generally integrated on the chip at a certain distance from the power MOS, and it may not sense exactly the real working temperature of the MOS transistor. Moreover, parasitic activations of this sensor, caused by below ground voltages of the drain of the power MOS (in case of an N-channel MOS) are likely to occur.